Trivial Motion
by oovoo javer
Summary: It's when she's going through the motions of her life when he decides to pour in all his attention towards her, and maybe, just maybe he can help her ease out of her shell. Somewhere, they both learn to let go. Modern/High School AU.


**A/N:** Hello! I've always wanted to try my hand at a multi-chaptered fic, and why not now? Especially during the summer! I've been obsessing over Naruto for the longest time now, and I've been at this point for the past year or so where I literally am just always thinking about SasuSaku (or any Naruto ships tbh). I'm not even kidding, everything reminds me of them, to the point where I've even got some of my friends to start watching Naruto. The main focus of this fic is obviously going to be SS, but there will probably be mentions of other ships if I deem it important to the plot or whatever. I'll try not to go into to much detail about them, because obviously you guys are here for Sasuke and Sakura. Speaking of which... I want more of them in Boruto! It probably won't happen, but a girl can dream lmao.

Enjoy, please favorite, follow, and review. I always enjoy reading reviews and it lets me know what you guys are curious about!

Anway, here's the first chapter of Trivial Motion.

* * *

.

 **Trivial Motion**

 _Chapter 1_

 _._

* * *

"That your brother inside?"

She takes a sip from her cup, it's water, and the taste is a bit off. Probably because it came from the tap. She tucks a strand of pale hair behind her ear before squinting up at the stranger. Well, not a complete stranger. She knew who he was, even if they had never had a conversation before. Slowly, she nods in response to his question.

He takes a swig of his own drink, but the red plastic hides her view of what's inside. The music which boomed inside the house, was now muffled through the walls. She could still hear it somewhat clearly enough to hum along, and almost missed when he continued talking.

"You don't really look alike."

"We're foster siblings," she replies, although he's practically adopted at this point, and curls more into herself. It's no secret, but she wasn't sure anyone cared enough in the first place. Least of all him.

"Ah," he says and sips.

She's seated on the front few steps of the porch of whosever house, and she thinks she should've paid more attention to whatever Naruto said before they entered the party, but then again, her role never changed. She was just there to make sure he didn't get into any trouble. At least that's what her mother had told her, and that's how it's been for the past year or so.

It was useless however, as trouble followed Naruto wherever he went. He certainly had the charm to worm his way out of anything, so maybe her presence wasn't even that necessary.

Parties were never something that appealed to her, but her brother's personality just seemed to gravitate towards everything parties embodied. His attendance was guaranteed, and like they said it wasn't truly a party unless Naruto Uzumaki had arrived. Of course, his self proclaimed baby-sitter was always right behind him, unnoticed.

Sasuke Uchiha was the complete opposite of her brother in every single way, yet each week she would watch him arrive, posse in tow, to whatever event was currently occupying the social scene. She had previously wondered if maybe he, like her, had been dragged along in a show of obligation or a nagging friend, yet he didn't strike her as the type to do anything for anyone unless he so wished.

She's known him since they were small, elementary school age, but he's never once had shown the smallest inkling of acknowledgment towards her in all the years since. The girl begins to think if the party has dulled down so much, that he has taken to a conversation with her, albeit the prolonged silence that befalls between them now. He remains standing a foot or two away from her, and he hasn't looked at her once since he first started speaking.

The night is warm, and the light pollution of the city makes the stars barely visible if at all. The two of them are alone outside, and she thinks that if she were more awake, she'd probably be more alert, and surely about Sasuke.

Both him and her brother are well known around the school, and while she also was to a certain extent, it usually was in attachment to her brother. And of course, who wasn't aware of Sasuke? She cracks a small smile as she thinks of his popularity and how much of a pain it must be.

"You're always outside," Sasuke says.

"Hmm?"

"At these parties. I don't think I've ever actually seen you inside one," he elaborates, and moves to sit down beside her.

She blinks, and her calm demeanor begins to fade as he crouches down and actually sits close enough for her to feel his body heat. She flusters and looks straight ahead, mimicking his previous position. "Yeah, well… I'm just here for that knucklehead back in there." Vaguely, she gestures behind her.

She sneaks a glance at him after setting her water down beside her, absentmindedly admiring the way the light from the front porch lights up his side profile, and looks away before he can catch her staring.

Only he sees her before she can turn her head. He shoots her a smirk that has her heart leaping into her throat, and her face turning into the same shade as her hair. She looks down at her lap, hands gripping her knees so tightly that her knuckles turn white. Rose colored locks obscure the sides of her face, but she's sure that he can see the bright red tips of her ears.

She was fine until he stepped into her personal bubble, and it all went to hell when he quirked his lips at her, with his dark hair and his dark eyes. Seriously, why was he talking to her?

He chuckles, the deep tone rumbling. "I'm on the basketball team with him," Sasuke says.

She's silent for a moment before she responds. "Yeah, I know."

"Really?"

"I've seen you at his games," she states, finally looking up.

"Oh? And what do you think?"

She genuinely likes watching the team play, so she answers honestly, "I think the team has a pretty good shot this year at making it to regionals, especially since we have Naruto as our point guard, but I'm sure you guys know that more than anyone. I, uh, also think you guys should give Shino a shot off the bench to play, he's got the height and I've seen him at practice, the poor guy just needs a chance to shine." She pauses to take a look at him, and almost looks away in embarrassment again when she sees the amusement present on his face. "What?" She questions.

"Nothing," he laughs and rakes a hand through his hair, "I just meant about me. What do you think of me?"

"Oh," she says in shock, and she can't stop thinking about how surreal this whole night is turning out to be. Now that he's sitting next to her she can smell the scent of beer emitting from his cup and she admits that the booze might be the reason behind his sudden companionship.

He grunts and she realizes that she hasn't answered yet.

"Well, you're a power forward right?" She already knew, but it felt awkward to tell him that.

He dips his head in affirmation, causing more of his inky hair to spill atop his eyes, and her breathing hitches slightly.

"So, er, from what I've seen you're a pretty good shooter. Actually better than good, but that's besides the point," she adds when she sees the cocky smile appear on his face. "I think you should work a little more on the defensive end, though I'm sure your coach has told you that already. Suna almost got you guys because of that, and it would've been a real shame cause I wouldn't have gotten to see you play anymore."

"Me?" Sasuke sits up, straightening out his back.

Her blush returns, and she waves her hands in front of her face, torso turned towards him in alarm. "No, no! I meant like- The team! I wouldn't have gotten to see you all play- Everyone! The whole team."

The young man stays silent for a couple of seconds, and she's already regretting ever replying to him in the first place. She had been just fine by herself at this party, she always had been, and the one time someone speaks to her she went and messed it up. With Sasuke Uchiha, no less. God, no wonder people only knew her as Naruto's quiet sister. She had the social grace of a spoon, and on the rare occasion she was spoken to, she either came off as stiff or a bumbling moron.

She reaches for her cup of water, and speaks. "I think I'm gonna go find Naruto, he's inside and probably doing something stupid and I also need to refill my cup so, um, yeah." She finishes lamely. Gripping the railing of the steps she had been residing on, she moves to stand up but a calloused hand reaches for her free arm, in which she holds her full cup, the water sloshing and spilling onto their feet.

The sudden movement startles her, and although his grip on her isn't tight, it's enough to restrain her from leaving. Quickly, he lets go of her arm, and now it's his turn to look away from her.

"Sorry," he murmurs and she notes that he's looking at his own hand intently now. "Is it okay if you stay out here a little longer?"

She looks back towards the direction of the house, and although she knows Naruto is just fine without her, she thinks about her answer for a couple of seconds.

"Yeah," she says after a long pause.

Sakura sits back down, and the two sit in silence for a few minutes. She contemplates on whether or not he'll ever acknowledge her again after this night as she sips on her water, once again humming along to the music from inside the house, hyperaware of his presence beside her. She can still remember the feeling of his hand gripping her arm, and she confesses to herself that the thought makes her a little giddy, if not embarrassed.

"So you always sit out here?" Sasuke asks her.

"Mostly, yeah," she responds, "I mean I'll grab, like, a snack or something inside, but for the most part I'm always outside. The atmosphere out here- It's nice."

"Cool."

"And you?"

"Me what?" Sasuke questions back in confusion.

She giggles lightly, mostly to relieve the tension building in her gut. "You're always at these parties too, even though it doesn't seem like your thing. Why's that?"

He once again smirks at her. "And how would you know if something is my 'thing'?"

"I-I don't, I just mean-" Sakura sputters.

"Relax, I'm just messing with you," he tells her, before shooting her a wink.

Sakura's face reddens beyond possibility, and she turns her whole head the other direction in an attempt to hide her bashfulness, showing him a head chockfull with pink hair. "O-Oh."

He pauses for a moment before answering her question. "Team always comes to these kind of things," he says.

She admits to herself that she's paid more attention to him than previously confessed, and responds to him in kind. "I've never really seen or heard of you doing any of the stuff the team does at these parties, much less hang out with them at one."

Her eyebrows furrow when she glances back at him and notices that his eyes have widened, before he blinks and his eyes intensify. He stares at her, and the look in his eyes is so overwhelming that she wants to look away again. But she thinks, that if she looks away that she's going to lose something. Lose what, she doesn't know, but something tells her that whatever is in his eyes is important. She never thought she'd be close enough to gaze in Sasuke Uchiha's eyes, but there she sat.

They're beautiful, she thinks distractedly.

She nervously wonders if she has something in her teeth when his gaze drop down to her opened mouth for a milisecond. Sasuke must've noticed her self-consciousness, because he pulls away away from her and hunches over his knees, arms bent across, letting out a low sigh. Whatever moment was building up between them is now gone.

"There's another reason too." He confides to her.

"What is it?" She asks when she feels her voice has returned and she can breathe properly again.

"Just something I'm curious about."

"Oh," Sakura says again. She wants to ask him more about it, but it seems like he made his answer intentionally vague. And she doesn't know him well enough to cross any potential boundaries by prodding him more about it. She's already nervous enough with him sitting next to her, she does't want to upset him somehow. Rather, she inquires about the people he came with. "So where are your friends?"

He shrugs and then sighs. "Inside, doing God knows what."

"Ah." She also wants to ask him why he's not inside with them, and is outside with her, but she doesn't.

Instead, she looks out into the city skyline and smiles. While the city certainly wasn't for everyone, Konoha was breathtaking at night, in her opinion. The lights illuminated the entire silhouette of the city, and the twinkling lights of the buildings were almost enough to replace stars in her mind.

"I just realized you can see Hokage Mountain from where we're sitting." Sasuke tells her.

He points to his left, past him, and she realizes he's correct. The monument was clearly visible, even at night thanks to the lights highlighting the individual features built atop the mountain.

"Oh wow," she says and stands up once more, but this time Sasuke moves to get up with her. They make their way down the front porch steps to the grass, ignoring or bypassing forgotten red cups and glass from broken bottles. They're both still alone outside, as the entire party seemed to migrate inside as the night wore on.

The view from her own apartment shared with her parents and Naruto is blocked by several buildings, and typically the smog in the city is so heavy that she rarely sees the monument unless the sky is clear, despite living in Konoha her entire life. She enjoys the uninterrupted view.

"You know," he wets his lips as he continues to speak, "I never realized how calm these parties seemed to get from the outside."

She sneaks a brief look at him, but doesn't say anything except for a small murmur in agreement. Her water, left on the porch, leaves her hands free, and she tucks them into the pockets of her overall shorts. A brief wind passes by, and although the climate was pleasant, it still causes a shiver to pass through her.

"You cold?"

"Ah, no, it was just the bree-"

"You want my jacket?" Sasuke interrupts her and gestures to his hoodie.

Once more, she wonders if the beer has him intoxicated, but he seems to be as sober as herself. She shakes her head and responds. "No, I'm okay. Thanks though."

If she didn't know any better, she would say he was pouting, but that would be impossible. Sasuke Uchiha pouting? The thought alone makes her snort before she can stop it. Embarrassed, she pulls her hands from out of her pockets and slaps them over her mouth. Her lip balm is sticky against her fingers.

Wide-eyed, they both look at each other, and she thinks its plausible that he didn't hear the noise at all. Unfortunately, a smile stretches across his handsome face before he begins to laugh lightly.

Flustered, she plays with the buttons of her overalls while waiting for him to stop laughing.

Finally, he stops and apologizes. "Sorry, I didn't mean to laugh. I just- don't think I've ever heard you make a noise like that."

She's confused, and her furrowed pink brows convey that to him. "What do you mean-? I don't think we've ever really talked before." She definitely would have remembered.

"Nah, you're right. Forget what I said." He appears aloof, and she wants to push the matter further, but she doesn't. "Is this weird?"

"What?"

"You and I, talking. Is it weird?" He leans on the fence of the lawn, and the scenario seems strangely intimate, but then again this entire conversation seemed to give off a vibe of intimacy. Then again from what she's witnessed, both with herself and others, Sasuke was a sensual man. She doubts it's intentional, but it was true nevertheless.

She can hear cheering going on inside the house, and if she focuses even harder she can make out Naruto's name being chanted. But she doesn't, because Sasuke's eyes are burning into her face, and she thinks maybe she did have something to drink after all, because there's no way this entire night is happening.

Her pale hands are still clenched tightly around the buttons as she answers. "I mean, y-yeah, I guess. I don't really know why you're talking to me, to be honest."

His arms cross over his chest, and she nervously notices that he leans down closer to her. "Why wouldn't I be?"

"You agreed, we've never talked before," she says.

"Well maybe I wanted that to change, Sakura."

She's rendered speechless, not only because of what he said, but because it's the first time the entire conversation he's said her name. She had doubted on whether or not he even knew it.

The opportunity to respond is never given to her, however, because her brother bursts through the front entrance of the house, directly in front of her line of vision, behind Sasuke.

"Yo, Sakura! You got the keys?!" Her brother's usually tanned face is colored pink, and his muscular arms are wrapped around his shy, blushing girlfriend.

She glances quickly at quickly at Sasuke, before looking past him and stares directly at Naruto. "Yeah, you ready to go home?"

"Hell no!" He stops, and then looks down at the girl beside him, before chuckling and scratching the back of his head. "Hinata thinks I've had enough to drink though."

She reddens a bit more when she bids a small farewell towards Sasuke, not waiting for a response before she jogs over to the couple, and passes people that are starting to exit the house. "She's probably right." The roseate hugs the other girl lightly, and thanks her. "You need a ride home?" She hopes that the other girl can distract her from what Sasuke had said to her a few moments earlier.

"No, thank you. Neji told me we were going to leave in a couple of minutes."

"Ah."

She peaks over at Naruto who had wandered off back towards the inside of the house. "HEY!" She hears him yell, his voice booming over the loud speakers blasting music.

Oh no, she thinks.

"Who wants to go to the after party at my house?!"

The crowd erupts into cheers and more chants.

"No! Naruto, what the hell?" She swings in front of Naruto, but it's useless as people begin to pour out of the house en route towards their small apartment. She groans and tries to get the people inside the house to ignore Naruto's exclamation. Her parents are going to kill her, Sakura concludes. She stands on a small table before deciding that the matter is pointless, as her voice isn't strong enough to garner the attention of the people still occupying the inside of the house.

Instead, she decides to run over to the fence, where people are passing through a gate and tries once more to gain ground against the partygoers.

"No party! There's no party going on! It's canceled!" But they either ignore her or can't hear her because they continue to leave. "Fuck me," she whispers to herself.

She waves her arms around to no avail, and she sees Hinata trying to calm down a boisterous Naruto. Suddenly, she feels a warm hand on her shoulder, and turns her head to see, to her surprise, Sasuke.

She thought he had left already, or had probably moved on to talk with some other, much more popular girl. Guess not.

"Hey!" Sasuke shouts.

The effect he has on the crowd is almost instantaneous, and is more than she can ever hope for. They stop and look over at him.

"Come to my house! I have more room and booze." She sees the crowd simultaneously glance at one another, before shrugging in agreement and roaring in approval. Sasuke is still standing behind her, but he gestures for them to walk over to the side of the lawn towards her brother.

She doesn't get the chance to thank him, because Naruto slams his hand down hard against Sasuke's back in greeting. "Sasuke, you bastard! I thought you didn't like people coming over to your place?!"

"I don't."

She doesn't have much time to overthink his reply, however, because she hits Naruto hard enough to knock him over. "Idiot! Why did you invite people over? I thought we were going home!"

Naruto rubs the bump on his head, and seems to sober up. "Shit, Sakura that hurt." She glares at him and doesn't apologize, but he continues talking. "That was a dick move on my part, I admit."

"I thought you agreed on going home!"

"I did! I did! I just… Saw the crowd inside again and got a little excited."

"Yeah, well, you really stressed me out, and now Sasuke has to have people over at his house!" Speaking of, she turns over to Sasuke and pulls Naruto down with her in a bow of apology. "I'm so sorry, for both myself and my brother."

He chuckles. "It's fine. Are you also coming to my house?"

She blushes, but Naruto opens his mouth before she can say anything. "EH? Are you trying to get with Sakura?" Both her and Hinata try to quiet Naruto, but he continues talking, "You know, she sheds everywhere in the bathroom! She snores like crazy, plus she's got like, super strength! One punch from her and you're out!" He pauses, and starts laughing. "We should call you one punch woman!"

"Oh my god, Naruto!" She pinches the bridge of her nose and looks down in embarrassment. She would not hit Naruto again. "Sasuke is not trying to get with me, whatever that means. Let's just go."

She turns away from Naruto while he says goodbye to his girlfriend after she bids the dark-haired girl bye herself, and faces the teen that had spent the night with her, now watching the scene before him in amusement.

The pink in her cheeks refuses to go away as she begins to speak. "I'm unbelievably sorry about Naruto, you know how he gets, especially being on the basketball team. I-I don't know why he said that about us, but uh, he's just joking." She laughs weakly, and points to her car a little ways ahead. "My mom's probably worried sick, so um, I'm just gonna get going. Can't let Naruto do anything else stupid for the night," tucking pastel locks behind her ear, she adds, "thank you though. You really didn't have to clean up our mess like that."

He leans in closer towards her, and her heartbeat speeds up a bit as he was close enough for her to feel his warm breath on her face. Maybe he just thought standing this close was normal? Peering up at him, she has a hard time looking him in the eye as he responds. "I told you it was fine, yeah?"

"Yeah," she draws a shaky breath.

"Get home safe. I'll see you around."

He nods his head, probably towards Naruto or someone else in the crowd leaving and turns towards where his friends were probably parked.

"What was that about?" Naruto asks after Sasuke left and they're making their way towards the car.

"I'm not really sure," she says. "But what I do know, is that we need to go home. Hinata already left with Neji right?"

"Yeah."

"Good. By the way, you owe me like, a week's worth of chores now."

"What? No! That's bullshit." He crossed his arms across his chest.

"Nope, what you pulled wasn't cool at all, and we're lucky Sasuke was there to bail us out."

"Okay, yeah," he agrees before addressing the second part of her statement. "What the hell was that all about?" Naruto exclaims.

She shrugs trying to appear nonchalant, even though internally she was flustered beyond belief. "I have no idea. He was probably drunk and wanted to know the deal with the loner girl outside or something. I'll probably never talk to him again, and he won't even remember what happened minus the giant party at his house."

Naruto rubs his chin in thought. "He didn't seem drunk though, he was acting like he always does. Just maybe without a stick up his ass."

She ignores the last statement and replies, "Well I saw him holding beer, and one sip is enough to change your behavior. Look, you're still pretty drunk right now too."

"Aw, c'mon. You know a punch from you sobers me up," Naruto groans.

She grins at him. "Yeah, I'm still not letting you drive though."


End file.
